


девочки

by wxldcard



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: им всем нужны живые куклы: девочки с не тронутой шрамами кожей, пустыми животами, торчащими ребрами.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 5





	девочки

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.
> 
> ! рпп !

она привыкает улыбаться по-новому, потому что менеджеру не нравятся ее зубы и потому что ее научили бояться морщин.

это ее первая командировка и первый выданный на руки аванс. глазурь торта на шестнадцатилетие прячется под надписью, выведенной розовым кремом.

(желаем удачи!)

лалиса съедает розочку из мастики и больше в этот день не ест ничего.

она получает работу, обойдя на пробах двадцать четыре взрослых моделей с набитыми снимками портфолио в тонких, как стебли, руках. двадцать четыре печальных и мертвых манекена в гладком черном белье.

в главном офисе inega менеджеры отдела по рекрутингу разглядывают ее, обходя по кругу белый кабинет.

акульи плавники вспарывают толщу воды теплого моря.

лалиса звонит маме из таксофона в инчхоне и не спит ночь перед первой съемкой.

в комнате на восемь человек с ней может говорить только кореянка из мёльбурна.

ощущение нового перехватывает дыхание. двенадцать часов без движения двумя сессиями превращают ее кости в жесткие спицы. взрыв вспышки отпечатывается на радужке, звук затвора впивается в уши.

после работы - вечеринка на крыше отеля хайят, стой красиво и помалкивай. никому не нужен ее айди. никому не нужно ни ее имени, ни ее места, ни ее слов.

им всем нужны живые куклы: девочки с не тронутой шрамами кожей, пустыми животами, торчащими ребрами.

всю весну лалиса улыбается по-новому, снимается для онлайн каталога kye и шутки про таек глотает, как горькие пилюли.

лалиса улетает домой в мае, но возвращается следующим мартом, и снова - через год. она гасит долг перед агентством, учится выживать на шестнадцатичасовых съемках, попадает в список новых лиц браво моделс.

она немного взрослеет - острые углы, острый подбородок.

она улыбается, опуская сбитые в кровь ступни в полусапожки на каблуках-шпильках.

в свою третью весну в сеуле лалиса впервые влюбляется. лепестки цветущей вишни путаются в еще не пожженных краской волосах. смешинки чеён искрятся, как яблочная шипучка. лалиса ловит их все ртом. в подреберье сладко и больно тянет: от сердца и к кончикам пальцев под кожей ползет сахарная тянучка. не остается места ни на сон, ни на таблетки, ни на голод.

летом лалиса дарит ей открытку с хризантемой, а на обратной стороне пишет свой адрес в бангкоке, целует подпись бордовой помадой диор, рисует крошечное сердечко любимой подводкой. send me a postcard, darling.

инчхон на изломе июльской ночи - их последняя встреча.

дженни - джей с завитушкой, пухлые губы, фруктовый флуо от масаки матсушима.

дженни разрешает ревизировать свой гардероб, разрешает сцеловывать с себя вишневый блеск, быть рядом - разрешает.

дженни никогда не звонит ей сама, и на сообщения отвечает односложно.

они встретились на фотосессии для эксклюзивной линии нью-йоркского бренда без названия, дженни трогала пальцами алые губы, на съемках совместных кадров наклонялась так близко, что лалиса чувствовала ее дыхание на своей шее. вокруг щелкали затворы, глаза слепили белые лампы, студия кружилась каруселью.

это сделало декабрь похожим на откровение.

и в январе дженни шепчет ей в волосы: я люблю тебя. ее голос тонет в шуме мэдисон-авеню.

\- я знаю.

я - больше.

они разъезжаются на весну, лето и часть осени.

дженни не берет трубку, перестает отвечать на сообщения к июню. лалиса чувствует себя не ближе миллиона подписчиков в инстаграме, боится большой и холодной постели в гостиничном номере. доходит до края и переливается за борт, плачет в такси, не в силах отыскать кошелек в сумке.

жизнь живется на автопилоте, телефон утоплен в аквариуме в холле отеля. в конце июля лалиса подписывает большой контракт с топшоп. руки дрожат и роняют ручку. окаймленная металлом лестница извивается змеей, плывет перед глазами.

сто сорок рабочих часов в неделю платят сторицей. помимо лица и тела у нее появляется имя, она снимается в фильме-превью осенней коллекции нонагон, рекламирует лак для губ новой линейки муншот. она улыбается с рекламных билбордов по всей европе, и в этой улыбке нет ни грубой эмоции, ни угрозы мимическими морщинами. 

она перестает пропускать афтепати после единственной лекции менеджера о важности нетворкинга. бессонные ночи и розовый неон выпивают из нее что-то от жизни, и ее сердце не сбивается с ритма, когда. в августе дженни присылает в директ фотографию с разворота каталога. в августе они учатся разговаривать заново, они строят планы, пытаясь совместить графики, как кусочки паззла:

в октябре берлин укроется багряной листвой, как одеялом. дженни встретит ее на выходе из аэропорта, все те же массивные каблуки, все тот же фруктовый запах, все тот же вишневый блеск. дженни поцелует ее у берлинской стены, может быть, в груди снова нежно и тепло заболит. они воссоединятся, как две половины этой несчастной страны тридцать лет назад. 

лалиса привезет ей шоколадное сердце из женевы.

карамель будет таять на пальцах.

это будет их последняя осень.

в двадцать четыре она не узнает себя, смотрясь в зеркало.

из цвета кожи по капле вытекает золотистый мед, губы сереют, как покрытые пеплом, под глазами залегают темные круги.

за протекающей мимо жизнью можно наблюдать, как сквозь оконное стекло. в кофейне душно и шумно, из вазона выглядывают мертвые лилии. лалиса вжимается в спинку кресла, врастает в подлокотники. ее лицо - маска кабуки, ее имя - полустертая карандашная надпись.

столешница дребезжит под вибрацией, телефон воспламеняется сообщением. заставить себя ткнуть пальцем по свернутому окошку мессенджера - борьба с чувством тошноты. бесповоротно цугцванг.

последнее место на показе хромат отдают шестнадцатилетней девочке с пустым портфолио.

джису ловит ее ладонь и целует каждую фалангу. корка пепла и пыли дает трещину.

этот телефон она сбросит в канализационный люк.

джису бьет руками по воде, хватается за любую работу, ведет колонку в онлайн-версии местного женского журнала. джису - грампластинки, арт-деко, протершее губы “все хорошо”. заученная, как у лалисы, улыбка.

разгрузочный день длится третьи сутки, пластыри с “хелло китти” обнимают пальцы на ногах. джису снимает кружевное белье и остается белой розой на их паркете красное дерево. пожалуйста, полюби меня.

зима умирает, скатываясь талой водой в канализационные люки. первый весенний дождь джису встречает раскрытыми нараспашку окнами. лалиса разрешает себе роскошь существовать как часть целого.

в мае джису получает первую за годы большую работу и начинает улыбаться немного иначе. лалиса от всей больной души радуется за нее и греется растущим в подреберье чувством, пока оно не проливается из нее слезами. запах шоколада въедается в стены их квартиры.

в мае лалиса дарит ей свое уродливое сердце, потому что не остается больше ничего, что она еще не отдала бы. вельветовая лента неохотно складывается в бант.

засохшая гвоздика и пустая коробка из-под шоколада покоятся там, где их не достанут ни руки, ни глаза.


End file.
